historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Marcano
Olivia Marcano (nee Grady, died 1968) was the daughter-in-law of Sal Marcano and a high-ranking member of the Marcano crime family. She was a wealthy socialite before marrying into the family, and she was said to have had her husband Lucio Marcano murdered in 1962 so that she could take over his businesses. Olivia was murdered by Giorgi Marcano in a New Orleans hospital in 1968. Biography Olivia Grady was born in New Orleans, Louisiana to a wealthy Irish family, and she became a prominent socialite in the city. Grady married Lucio Marcano, a key lieutenant in the Marcano crime family, and she found the criminal lifestyle romantic and exciting. Olivia Marcano sought to enter the criminal life to escape from the idle lifestyle of being a southern belle, and she had her own husband murdered in 1962 so that she could take over his rackets in Frisco Fields. Marcano became good friends with the wealthy businessman and philanthropist Remy Duvall, the leader of the Southern Union white supremacist group, and Marcano would be sent to convince him to sell the family some property in Northlake for the construction of a casino in 1968. However, these plans were complicated when the family's enemy Lincoln Clay killed Lou Marcano, the man in charge of the casino project, and heavily disrupted the operations of both the Marcanos and the Southern Union. Marcano offered to help Duvall in killing Clay by providing the assistance American Mafia hitmen, but Duvall insisted that Frisco Fields protected "its own", meaning that only his Southern Union racists could take down Clay. This mistake proved fatal, as Duvall and several Southern Union members were killed at a cross-burning rally by Clay. Marcano arranged for a funeral to be held in Duvall's honor, and she also looked for a solution to the casino issue; in his will, Duvall gave all of his money and property to his nephew Stephen DeGarmo. Sal Marcano and Olivia agreed that Stephen had to be forced to sign over the properties to the Marcano family, as Olivia owned some businesses that held some of DeGarmo's land. DeGarmo was kidnapped by the Marcanos and beaten up by guards, who attempted to convince him to sign over the land. Meanwhile, Marcano headed to Duvall's funeral. Assassination attempt Lincoln Clay entered the funeral parlor dressed as a waiter, intending to kill Marcano there. He was supplied with syringes of military-grade LSD by CIA agent John Donovan, and Clay injected the LSD into the wine that he was asked to serve. Clay served the mourners at the funeral, creating a chaotic scene that distracted Marcano's security detail. Clay headed upstairs to Marcano's office, where she was talking with some mobsters about DeGarmo. Clay left the wine bottle on the bar, and he overhead some of their conversation. Marcano told her guards to escort Clay out, but Clay picked up a handgun from under the bar and shot her guards and Olivia herself. Olivia was wounded, and she was fascinated by the fact that she was shot. She confessed to Clay that she became a criminal because she found excitement in crime, and she was forced to give up the location of DeGarmo. Clay left her in the room, as it went against his code of honor to kill women; he told her that she was not worth the trouble. Murder Marcano was checked into the hospital, where she was treated for her gunshot wound in the stomach. The Marcano family was upset by her failure to secure the casino for the family, and they set out to finish the job that Clay had started. Giorgi Marcano headed to the hospial and slit her throat in her hospital bed. The next morning, the nurse walked in with a tray of food for Marcano's breakfast, only to find that she had been gruesomely murdered. The waitress dropped the tray, screamed, and ran away, and the police were alerted to Marcano's death. In 1971, while testifying before a senate committee, John Donovan stated that Clay certainly did not kill Marcano, as he never killed women; back in the Vietnam War, he turned over a female Viet Cong fighter to the military police even after she had killed three soldiers. Category:1968 deaths Category:Irish-Americans Category:Americans Category:Marcano crime family Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Killed Category:Mafiosi Category:Democratic Party members Category:Louisiana Democrats Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:People from New Orleans Category:People from Louisiana Category:Capos Category:Marcano capos